gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), or Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) in Grand Theft Auto IV, ]]is based off the real-life FBI law enforcement agency. Description GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The FBI is the third level of law enforcement that pursues the player. The FIB will appear only when the player's wanted level reaches five stars, before the Army on six stars. FBI agents wear blue jackets with "FBI" printed on the back in nearly all of the GTA III era games (excluding GTA III itself). In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories they wear black vests over grey t-shirts with "FBI" printed on the back with dark glasses. The FBI agents are well armed in all appearances, and their vehicles are generally extremely fast. The FBI comes with four agents in each car, and since they are well armed and very accurate, they will kill the player extremely quickly if they have an open range. They carry MP5s in all of the GTA III era games except for Grand Theft Auto III, where this weapon is unavailable, and instead they carry AK-47s and pistols (when killed). In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, their headquarters are located in Torrington, Staunton Island, Liberty City. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA IV, the agency is known as the Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB), presumably to avoid conflict with the real FBI. The name is also a play on words, since fib is a synonym of lie. As the wanted level system changed in GTA IV, they now appear at four stars, sometimes along with NOOSE to assist the LCPD, and more heavily at five and six, and will expertly drive and doggedly follow the player. They now drive FIB Buffaloes with four agents to a car and will either shoot at the player out their windows or try to spin the player out if the player is in a car. FIB Agents with their SMGs can make short work of a player's getaway vehicle if he doesn't outrun or take out the FIB Buffalo(es) quickly. They are mostly armed with half or sometimes full armour. On foot, agents are typically armed with Carbine Rifles, although some agents carry Pump Shotguns and SMGs instead. Additionally in The Ballad of Gay Tony, agents carry the Automatic Shotgun and the Assault SMG. FIB agents are highly more accurate than NOOSE's Tactical Response Unit; meaning that if a player stops moving while being chased by them, they will be quickly cut down. However, FIB agents are more susceptible to return fire, making them more likely to drop their weapons when shot. Unlike the LCPD and NOOSE, both of which employ young to middle-aged Caucasian, African American, and Hispanic officers, the FIB is solely employed by late middle-aged Caucasian men. They use different types of uniforms; some agents wear random lothes with navy blue jackets jackets with "FIB" printed in black letters on their backs with an eagle design. Other agents wear random clothes with their distinctive blue track jackets with "FIB" printed in black letters on the back and on sleeves. Other agents wear black suit pants with a white shirt and a black combat vest and a badge around their neck reading "FIB". All agents carry their FIB badges on the neck. In GTA IV, when the player reaches a certain level, he unlocks a "FIB" hat for his multiplayer avatar. In the TLAD missions Bad Cop Drop and Politics, and in the TBOGT mission Going Deep, the agents employed are of African American, Caucasian and Asian descent, and wear different apparel, such as suits and ties, overcoats, blue FIB track coats, and others who where a tactical vest with the letters "FIB" printed in yellow on the front and the back. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the agency is also named FIB. FIB agents wear a grey outfit. After gaining 4 stars wanted level, the FIB will be dispatched to the area. Instead of driving FIB Buffaloes, they instead drive black FIB Ranchers (similar to a Cavalcade with modified headlights and grilles). Due to the fact that law enforcement vehicles don't usually skillfully chase the player, or even follow at all at high speeds, the FIB can be easily evaded due to their slow FIB Ranchers. However, unless the player get rid of the wanted stars, there will be just more FIB Ranchers spawning in front after they're evaded. On foot, agents carry Micro SMGs (same weapon as NOOSE in GTA Chinatown Wars). The agents attacks the player similar ways as NOOSE does, except with more gun fire. Trivia *In GTA III, the CIA Agents (guarding the Shoreside Lift Bridge in Marked Man) and Liberty City Port Authority officers (in the hangar from Grand Theft Aero) share the same character polygon as the FBI Agents. However, the CIA Agents are all in black, while the Port Authority have different caps. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, some missions have FBI wielding Micro SMGs instead of SMGs. The same case is equivalent to the SWAT in missions wielding SMGs instead of Micro SMGs. *The FBI Washington in GTA Vice City Stories is the only FBI vehicle in all of the GTA series to be colored white. *The FBI in GTA Vice City Stories seem to be the most hostile in the GTA III era as their blockades will instantly blow up or heavily damage your car on sight. The best way to manuver through a blockade is to get a bullet-proof car. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, some of the characters, particularly those in the Pegorino Family strand of missions, usually refer to the FIB as the "Feds", a general slang term for the FBI (or FIB in this case). Gallery Agents FBI-GTA3-agents.jpg|GTA III. FBI-GTAVC-agents.jpg|GTA Vice City. FBI-GTASA-agents.jpg|GTA San Andreas. FIB-GTA4-agents.jpg|GTA IV. Vehicles FBICar-GTA3-front.jpg|An FBI Car in GTA III. FBIRancher-GTAVC-front.jpg|An FBI Rancher in GTA Vice City. FBIWashington-GTAVC-front.jpg|An FBI Washington in GTA Vice City. FBIRancher-GTASA-front.jpg|An FBI Rancher in GTA San Andreas. FBITruck-GTASA-front.jpg|An FBI Truck in GTA San Andreas. FBICruiser-GTALCS-front.jpg|An FBI Cruiser in GTA Liberty City Stories. File:FBI Rancher VCS.JPG|An FBI Rancher in GTA Vice City Stories. FBIWashington-GTAVCS-front.jpg|An FBI Washington in GTA Vice City Stories. FIBBuffalo-GTA4-front.jpg|An FIB Buffalo in GTA IV. FIBRancher-GTACW.png|An FIB Cavalcade in GTA Chinatown Wars. See also * DGSE, the French equivalent. de:Federal Bureau of Investigation es:Federal Investigation Bureau nl:Federal Bureau of Investigation sv:Federal Investigation Bureau Category:Law Enforcement Category:FBI